A New Ruby
by Cjkarma11
Summary: After Ruby found out about Neo and Weiss getting married, she started to feel lonely, so she was trying to find the right boy, but they were just too old... Then, a new Student arrives, since his grades were phonomial, he skipped grades, and the best part was, he was also 15
1. The New Feeling

**Hey guys! this is my _1st_ fanfiction story, I was in****spired by, Novandolis, I just wanted to say, thank you for clicking on my story, it means alot to me, and don't worry, i got stuff planned for the next chapter ;D**

**Chapter 1**

Ruby had gotten jealous of how they are so many couples nowadays, Neo and Weiss, Blake and Sun, Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren and Nora (yes, this is a crossover from Novandolis's story). But, she wanted someone who shared the same interests as her, specifically a Scythe. Yang came over, as happy as can be and saw that Ruby was looking a little sad, so she asked, "What's the matter, little sis?"

Ruby Replied, "I just seem a little jealous of everyone having a couple nowadays... I wish I had someone to share feelings with!" Yang was startled at her comment, she looked around for someone for her, but they were just a little older then she wanted Ruby to be dating.

With sympathy she said, "Well, I, uh, don't know what to say, you've neer been a kinda girl to be looking for someone."

Ruby went to say something, but as she looked over, jaune and Pyrrha walking hand and hand towards them, Ruby groaned... and Said to herself, "Yay... the wonder couple has arrived.." "Hey guys! Whatcha up to?"

"Just going on a evening stroll, what are you guys up to?" Ruby just groaned and put her head in her arms on the table, "I jealous of you all having that special someone that you can share the same interests with!"

Pyrrha just laughed, "You want a boyfriend? I never thought you were that type of person who wanted a boyfriend."

Ruby just mumbled, "whatever lets just go to dinner."

They arrived at dinner to see all the others all ready eating, as Ruby and Yang say down to eat, neo asked if yang wanted the salad, "But I justgot this! Lemme have a chance to eat it!" Neo laughed and said, "we all know you aren't gonna eat that, you'd rather have a bowl of ice cream." Yang huffed and pushed the salad towards Neo. Before Neo could say anything, Weiss asked, "Are you okay Ruby? You seem a little sad

"She wants a **boyfriend...** It's shocking I know" said Yang with curiosity

Wih complete astonishment, the teams had their mouthes open looking at Ruby, Neo choked on her bite of salad, and said, "Wha-what? You want to date? When did this happen?"

"Ever since you guys got engaged! I've been feeling so lonely.. I just...just. ~eyes start watering~ CRY!" sobbed Ruby

"Hey sis come on, it's ok, you still got us!" said Yang with comfort

~Looks at Yang through teary eyes~ "That doesn't help!" cryed Ruby

Before Yang could say anything, Neo jumped in and said, "Look, Ruby, you don't need that special someone to feel happy, you just need good friends.

Ruby was stopped crying, but was still teary eyed and replied, "But I feel like no one likes me! I want some one to share love with!"

Jaune and Ren both choked on their bite of food, "What do you mean by, Love?" Ren asked

"'You know what I mean! Stop acting koi!" said Ruby angrily

"Sis, you're too young for all that, and you know that." said Yang in a very serious tone

"I don't care! BOY OR GIRL, I don't give a damn who likes me, I just want someone to love me!" said Ruby angrily

"RUBY GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!" said Neo who had thrown a grape at her, "tomorrow, if you're so hung up on finding someone, go find someone!

Ruby looked at Neo, "But where do I look?"

Weiss finally jumped in, "Go to a Deli, that's when Neo and I met with eachother."

The next Day

Ruby got dressed at 9:25 and headed down to eat breakfast by herself, but Yang had caught up with her

"Good Morning little sis" Yang said

In the happiest tone she could, she replied, "Good Morning...!"

But Yang could see right past that, but she decided to ignore it, once Ruby and Yang had gotten their breakfast, the sat by the table closest to the window, the warmest spot in the cafeteria. As soon aas they sat down, they were accompanied by a loud yell saying, "GOOD MORNING!" Nora had shouted

"JESUS! Calm down Nora!" ren had said, and reached in for a kiss, Nora and Ren kissed for what seemed like hours, but was interupted by a loud clearing of a throat, Nora and ren had turned to see who made the noise, but was suprised to see Weiss standing there. " Where have you been Ruby? I started getting worried! I thought we were late to class!"

"Oh sorry, Weiss, I just got so excted to meet someone today," Ruby said with a sheepish smile

"When are you going to go to the deli, Ruby?" asked Weiss

"I was going to go there right when I finished breakfast, and i'm done now, so... see you guys in a bit!

Ruby started to take off running, but was stopped by Neo who had a cup of coffee in her hand, and a newspaper under her left arm, "Watch where you going kiddo, hey Ruby come over here, I wanna show you something!" Ruby walked over to the table where she had laid and rolled the newspaper out and it read, _New Student arrives at beacon, becoming the second youngest student to enter beacon, Chris (CJ) Adair got into beacon with all A's, and is planing on becoming the greatest scythe-weilding Monster Hunter in the world! _Ruby was astonished, she didn't know there was a scythe-weilder out there that was her age! "Is he here? Do you know what classes he'll be taking? Are you sure he is 15?" Ruby asked with excitement.

"Calm down kiddo, Chris, Won't be here until tomorrow." Before Ruby could protest, Yang had walked over to look at the article, and she had found something very interesting, _ Chris is also know for wielding two scythes at once, "Causing double the damage." he says, "I also recently upgrade my two scythes to contract into two SMG's, which if I run out of ammo, they will turn into gaunlets! But lets hope that never happens!" Chris had also staeted that he will be fighting alongside beacon, to help protect the world, "Chris, is there anything else you could tell us about your fighting skills?" a news reporter had stated, "There is one more thing I have forgotten to mention, my semblance! Would you like a demonstration, Mr Capulet?" _

Yang saw, there was a link to a video, "I need to go check this out, i'll be right back"

"Wonder what she is doing?" asked Nora, through chewing pancakes.

Once, Yang had arrived at the school library, She went to one of the many computers. She had found one that was near no one, and she started to login on the Beacon network, she had went to link, and was amaazed at what she saw, red hair, gray eyes, tall, and muscular. "Damn, whoever is dating him must be lucky." she played the video to see his semblance, and sure enough, his semblance was a ghould flying towards his opponent, but there was one thing she didn't expect, it rushing back towards Chris, only this time, the ghoul was a different color, once, the ghoul was retrieved, Chris started let out visible jolts of lighinting all around his arms, then with a blink of an eye, there was a copy of his opponents weapon in his hand,

"What?" Yang said with astonishment"

_"Ah, Chris, will you suprise us again?" said Mr. Capulet. "Well, I can't leave my audience on a cliff hangar? Can I?" said Chris with a wink at the camera, "I will be visiting my sister, at Beacon, tomorrow! And I am so excited to see my big sister battling in the arena, but this time her semblance will not get the best of me!" said Chris, with awild look in his eye "and this time I can beat her!_

**Hey guys! It's me again! I just wanted to say, thank you for clicking on my story, will Ruby fing that special someone she's been looking for? Who is Chris's sister? I've come up with a time schedule, I'll work on my story Monday's, Wensday's, or Friday's Hope you've enjoyed it so far! remember if you like the story and want more, Follow and Favorite the story, and Follow me! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chris's Arrival

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the new chapter! I got angry with some lag switchers, so to get my mind off it, i'm writing a new chapter! Let's stop waxting time here, and continue with the story**

Yang was confused, she didn't know what he had meant by, "_My siser"_ she didn't know what to expect, was his sister near her? Yang wondered what his sister looked like, "_Was she pretty? Did she look like him?"_ These questions were floating around in her mind,. She was awakened from her daydream by, Neo.

"Whatcha doin'?" Neo had asked, "Is this what he looks like? Wow, he's a hunk of chocolate, if ya ask me.."

"Hunk of chocolate? Really?" Yang said with a cocked eyebrow, "Just a reminder, she grabbed Neo's ring, "You're getting married!"

"I know..." said Neo agressivley

"Then hands off him!" said Yang playfully

"Hmmmm?"

"Oh shut up, Neo, I wanna give RUby a chance, so she's all her's, but if she fails, he's all mine."

"Ok!"

Yang decided to go with Neo, to meet up with the rest of the team. "Where ya been sis?" asked Ruby. Yang didn't want to answer her directly, because she knew that Ruby wanted Chris, so she lied "I've been at Oobleck's office getting notes, that's all." Ruby ignored her sister becausse something popped in her mind, "Wait, when is he arriving?"

"i don't know." replied Weiss

"Oh well, let's head back to the room, I could go for another nap, i'm exhausted." Said Blake sleepily.

"That's fine by me" Neo said as she winked at Weiss

"I need to go to the room anyway, I need to fix my hair." Weiss said as she pecked Neo's lips

"Then it's settled! Let's go back to the room to take a quick rest, and then we will be back here around noon!" said Ruby cheerfully.

"Actually, I was going to see what Team JNPR was up to, and see if they would like to go to the arcade." Yang said as she started to stretch.

The rest of the team headed back to the room, while Yang headed towards Team JNPR's room. When she arrived there was something on the door, A keychain, Yang immediatley thought back to what Ruby said about the keychain, Yang was about to walk away, when she was startled by Jaune and Pyrra walking hand-in-hand towards her, "What are you doing?" Jaune asked, then he saw the keychain, "Why is this here?" Yang tried to stop him, but it was too late, he opened the door to find a naked Nora on top of Ren, "Oh my-" Pyrra started, Nora rose up, twisting her mess up hair, and said, "Oh hey guys, whats up guys? Enjoying the show?" Ren tried to hide underneath the covers, but Nora wouldn't budge so that the blankets would move. "Really?" said Ren as his entire face turned red. "W-Wow," said Jaune, "I, uh, I'm sorry for intruding on your private time..." "That's fine," said Nora, "You guys should try this sometime, it's great-" Nora fell onto Ren's chest. "Guys, i'm so sorry, I didn't think you would be back in so little time-" Pyrra interupted, "It's fine, I need to teach you, and Nora a few tricks that me and Jaune use all the time.." said Pyrra. "Oh? Do you now? Well, then, shall we show them how professionals do it?" said Jaune as he touched Pyrra softly on her breasts, "Oh yes we do," said Pyrra giggling. "Im going to go now, I'll catch up with you later." said Yang as she quickly got out of sight, before Yang was becoming more and more orny by the second, she rushed to the nearest bathroom, which was thankfully empty, she looked underneath he battle skirt, "Shit! Not now! Why now!" Yang was wet. There was nothing she could do about it. She had to go back to the room, and change, before anyone could notice.

Yang headed, back to the room, but was stop by Prof. Ozpin, "Good Evening, Yang, How are you?"

"Sorry Professor, I can't talk right now, I'll talk to you next time I see you ok?" said Yang as she tried to hold he legs together.

"I just wanted to ask you something!" But it was too late, Yang was in the distance running as fast as she could back to her room.

Yang had gotten back to the room, safely, but noticed one thing, everyone was gone, no note, no nothing, Yang was confused, but she decided to get changed, and go down to the main hall, for some reason, she'd expect them to be down in the main hall, surely enough, the rest of Team RWBY was sitting, at a table, waiting for Yang.

"Where have you been? We were worried sick about you!" Ruby cried

"Oh, uh, sorry, I... was busy with something" Yang said

But Blake knew better than that, her cat-like instincts were tingling, "Are you sure you're okay? Your face is red."

Yang told them what had happened, "What? Are you serious? Nora was on top of Ren? I kinda expected that to happened.." said Neo

"Neo! Well i'm just glad for them, I actually saw that coming when we first met them." said Weiss

Weiss was interupted by Prof. Ozpin, "Good Evening students, I'm sure you're all wondering why we called you here. Well, we have a new student, Chris would you please come up, and represent your self?"

This certainly caught Ruby's attention.

"Uh, What's up Beacon?" Chris said shyly, _Awww!, _A few girls said. "Well, as you know, i'm Chris, I like playing video games."

_Check! thought ruby_

_"_I like to skate"

_Check!_

"and I love to cook"

_Huh? Really? Oh well, we have two things in common._

_"_Very well, Would Ruby Rose please come up on the stage, I want to introduce Chris to his new leader!

Ruby got up to the stage, Ruby and Chris shook hands, Chris noticed Ruby blushing, "Hey do you and your team wanna go out to dinner tonight? My treat."

"Huh? Oh, ~blushes~ we'd love to go" said Ruby.

Ruby and Chris went to the table they were sitting at, and the whole team stared at him, "I have asked Ruby if she and the team would like to go to dinner my treat.!"

"What? No I'll pay, you are the new recruit, so it is my treat." said Weiss in a stuck-up tone

"Oh, alright, where is the room located?" asked Chris

"Oh, this way, I'll show him, you guys can stay here." said Ruby

She earned a glare from the whole table and she knew what it meant, "You're taking it too fast, slow down!"

As Ruby and Chris walked to the room, Chris asked, "So, What are you favorite hobbies?"

"Oh, umm, I love making cookies, skating, and battling." said Ruby

"Battling, huh? Why don't we have a little duel." said chris in a cocky tone

"Heh, im going to kick your butt! Ruby said as she readied her weapon

Chris readied his weapon, but to his weapon turned into two giant scythes, with electricity jolting all around the blade. Ruby was amazed, but she noticed something very different, his eyes **changed color.**

**Hey guys! its me again, I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 2 of, A New Ruby, and OMG his eyes changed color? Does this mean we are once step closer to finding out his sister's name?! I don't know but im planning a big plot twist in the next chapter which I won't working on until monday, but in the meantime, make sure to follow and favorite the story, if you've enjoyed, also follow me for new stories and updates, and Sneel peeks at what my next story will be about!**


	3. The Battle of the Semster

Ruby was shocked to see his eye colors change from grey, to white, she examined her oppnent, and then dashed in for a attack, but when she completed the swing of her scythe, Chris had vanished, Ruby turned around to see where he was, when there was bright, blue light, with a, ZAP sound, she saw Chris standing in the middle of a ginormous swarm of jolts of electricity, he had swung to counter, it was a direct hit, but luckily Ruby, had blocked it.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" said Ruby with astonishment

"It's my ability, I can do what ever I want with electricty, even travel as fast as it." Chris said with pride

"Well, that won't weigh me down!" said Ruby

"I was hoping you would say that."

Ruby swung again, but Chris had jumped in the air and came back down with new weapons. There were 7 swords circling around him, aas soon as he readied himself, he forced one sword at Ruby, Ruby had luckily blocked this sword, but fell on her butt, Chris took this to his advantage, and froced 6 other swords into the sky above her and froced them down at her. Chris had destroyed his weapon, and cam oveer to Ruby to say good game, but out of the smoke came, a firery torpedo, Chris had dodged this attack, and looked over at the where he had attacked Ruby, there was an umbrella replacing her spot.

"Oi! What's going on here!" said Chris, puzzled

"Leave my sister alone, Chris!" said Yang

"We were sparring! I mean, come on!" said Chris

Just then, Yang had lunged at Chris, and tried to punch him in retaliation. Chris wasn't taking any chances and made his weapons into the same as hers, "Why are you doing this? She wanted to fight me!" said Chris. Yang took this chance and sped towards him, Chris had had enough of this, he punched the ground and launched a shock into the ground, which had stunned Yang.  
"Now, why are you fighting me?" asked Chris

"Shut up faggot, I'm going to beat you to death as soon as I get out of this mess.." said Yang furiously/p

"Don't try, I can just keep shocking you and shocking you, why do you want to beat me to death? I missed that part.." said Chris in a serious tone/p

"You wer attacking my sister you ass-hole!" said Yang.

Chris hadn't known this, he ran over to Ruby, but was pushed back by Neo, "Not another step.." said Neo as the transformation began, Chris noticed her eyes changing colors, and changed colors as well, but this time, they were back to normal color grey, "I can do that too you know, why don't you come out of your insane mode, huh?" Chris said with sympathy. "How'd you know that i was going insane?" Neo said a little worried, "Please, I can do that too, only mines scarier, "that's why I avoid changing into my pyscho mode, trust me, it's scary." said Chris with a devil grin.

"Neo, protect Ruby, he might want to hurt her." said Yang

"I don't want to hurt anybody!" said Chris with frustration.

Yang thought for aminute, "Alright, but if you hurt her, I swear, i'll kill you!" Yang said aggresively

"STOP YANG!" Ruby shouted "It wasn't his fault, I wanted to spar him! He didn't start the fight!"

Yang was shocked, "Chris would you let me go? I wanna talk with her." Chris had neutralized her, and Yang started to walk over to Ruby, "Sis, can you trust him?"

"Of course I can, now let's go put your things up, Chris!" said Ruby as happily as she could, she tried to stand up but started to fall over, luckily, Chris caught her, "Thanks.." Ruby said,

When they got into the room, they greeted Chris warmly by Team JNPR, Weiss, Blake, and Neo, but Yang was still mad about what had happened. "Yang, just get over it, we were sparring and I was wrecked, and that's it ok?" Ruby said. "I still don't trust him!" huffed Yang, while she stood up to walk up to Chris, she glared at him, put him in a choke-hold and said, "Ah, I'm just playing with ya kid! Have a little fun!" Ruby could've swore that she was going to hit him, but she was glad she didn't "Allright! Team RWBY time for bed! We got classes tommorrow, so we need plenty of sleep.

When they got back to their rooms, Everyone else was heading to their bed, "So, where do I sleep?" asked Chris

"Oh, that's right-" said Neo

"He can sleep next to my bed!" said Ruby

This in turn gained a glare from the rest of the team, "What?" asked Ruby

"He doesn't want to sleep next y-" Yang said as she headed towards the bathroom

"Oh, I don't mind, I lived with 3 other sisters, i'll be good." said Chris as he set up a little pallet with a blanket and a pillow

"Fine, just be quiet, I wanna sleep with my princess in peace." said Neo kissing Weiss on the lips

"Yeah, and tommorrow we get back to business.." said Weiss

Before Neo could reach for the light, "Wow..." said Ruby. Chris spun around, "What? Is something the matter?" "Oh it's nothing, just you got some serious powers, that's all." Neo said as she winked, this gained a painful smack on the butt from Weiss, "_OWW!"_ Neo yelled. "Don't do that, it makes me feel like you're cheating on me!" Weiss said.

"Hehe, good night everyone." Yang said tiredly, as she turned the lamp off.

* * *

The Next morning

Chris woke up before anyone else, he looked at the clock, "9:25? Really? This is the latest time i've been to sleep!" Chris said as softly as he could. He tried to get up to take a shower, but was stopped by something stuck to his side, it was Ruby, cuddling to his side and smiling, she was wearing a tank top with heart-pajama pants. "_Ruby!" Chris said in a whisper_

_"_Hmm?" moaned Ruby

"What are you doing?" asked Chris

"I'm sleeping! Shh!" said Ruby playfully, "how was your night?"

"Ruby! What if your team mates wake up?" Chris said in a worried tone

"I don't ca-"

"What are you two doing?" Blake said from above

"Shhh! Im trying to sleep!" Ruby said as she was swatting her hands, like there was a fly around her

"Ruby? Why are you clinging to Chris's side?" Neo asked as she arose with wild hair

"Oh nothing, just chilling, what're you doing? asked Ruby

"Why is she doing this?" asked Chris

"Just play along with it, it'll all make sense eventually." Neo winked

"Um, ok? I guess I could-"

"She wants a boyfriend, you dumb-ass!" Weiss said she grabbed Neo to lay back down with her, Neo decided to lay back down

Chris was shocked, but decided he could play along with this, he put his arm around Ruby, "Why do you want a boyfriend?"

"Because! everyone of my friends has a relationship except me! I get jealous of this crap! Ruby complained

Chris just laughed at this.

"Be quiet, let me do my thing!" Ruby said, as she managed to get on top of Chris, "RUBY!" said Blake who was still watching, "calm down, you guys aren't even dating yet!"

Ruby just stuck her tongue out at this, Ruby looked over at the clock to see what time it is, "We still got 2 hours, Blake, can you leave Chris and I alone for 2 hours?" asked Ruby

"FIne." Blake said looking directly at Chriss

"Why do you guys keep looking at me?" asked Chris, "I havn't done anything! And you guys look at me like I did do something."

Blake just rolled her eyes, and went back to sleep, "Whoo, glad that's over with, so, when do we wake up and start moving?" Chris asked Ruby. But it was too late Ruby had fallen asleep on Chri's shoulder, "Great..." Chris sighed.

_I wonder if i'm going to find my sister, has she changed at all, does she remember me? All these questions running through my head, but i'll meet her for sure, I can still remember those cute ears of hers, she could always her anything I said or did. I can remember that cake she was good at making, what was it? Red velvet cake? Oh, I don't remember what it was, eh, maybe it was something else.. _

* * *

The next hour came by so fast, Chris didn't know what to expect, he woke up to 5 girls running around franticly, "Hey guys, what's going on? We aren't late too class are we?" Chris asked

"Duh you Dummy!" Ruby said kissing Chris on the cheek

Neo gigled as she watched Chris turn as red as Ruby's cloak, "You two love birds need to get ready!" Neo said grabbing Weiss and bringing her in for a quick kiss. Chris just got up went to the showers to change, Chris took his shirt off, and started to take off his pants when Yang walked in, she was shocked to see him in there, but something was odd with his arms, they were steel, "What happened to your arms?" Yang asked with curiosity, Chris spun around, "Oh, this? its nothing, just a shark attack, they kinda look like Jax's arms from Mortal Kombat right?". "Yeah, kinda, but what do they do? Yang asked, "I'll show ya later, ok? Right now, I need to take a shower." Chris said Yang was wondering what he meant by, "i'll show ya later." Could it be that he wants it to be a secret? She thought about all moring, but was awakened by Ruby, who was panting, "Come o-on, Yang, we-e need to go!", "OK! Jeez!" Yang said as she got her shoes on.

Team RWBY met up with Team JNPR, who were discussing they're favorite sex posistions, "Why are you guys talking about this?" Ne and Weiss asked, almost at the exact same time.

"We really don't know, just sorta popped up, I guess." Pyrra said blushing

"Well, we don't have time for that! We need to get to Prof. Goodwitche's class or we will be late!" Ruby said readying her scythe

"I'll race ya, from here to, Prof. Goodwitch's class." Chris said with a cocky smile

Ruby was shocked at this, she didn't expect anyone to say anything, "Deal!" Ruby returned the smile "Yang could you please count down?"

"Uh, sure, I guess, 3..."

_I can do this, I just need to use my light speed, at the right time_

"2!"

_Here we go!_

"1! GO"

Ruby and Chris shot off, into the hallway, Chris managed to speed his way past Ruby, but Ruby shook her finger and shot again, "Crap!" said Chris, Chris was trying to use light speed skill, but it was too late

"WOOHOO! I win!" said Ruby, "take that!"

"Good race." Chris sighed

Once, Team RWBY and Team JNPR got inside, they were greeted by Cardin, who was much taller than Chris, he walked over to Ruby, "What's up pip-squeak?" "Shut up Cardin." Neo said

"Oh, i'm just having a little fun with her, calm your tits ice cream baby!" Cardin said

"Cardin, leave her alone." Chris jumped in with an angry look on his face.

"Who's this? Another pip-squeak?" Cardin said, as he grabbed Chris into a choke-hold, "What are you going to do? Beat me to death with your 'weapon'?"

"I will, but it won't be here, it'll be on the arena" Chris said still looking serious

Prof. Goodwitch asked everyone to take a seat, Team RWBY and Team JNPR made sure that they sit together, "Now, without further ado, let's begin training, Cardin, would you please come up? It is your turn to pick who you fight, so, who will it be?"

"Hmm..." looking straight at Chris, "lemme get pip-squeak #2... He think he can beat me!" Cardin said, earning laughs from everybody except Prof. Goodwith, Team JNPR, and Team RWBY. Chris looked even more serious, but decided who couldn't get out of this, so we went down to the arena, Chris got into his spot, "Ready?" asked Goodwitch, but before Goodwitch could say go, there was a sudden burst of dark aura, Chris's outfit, which was comfy jeans, and a t-shirt, was had turned a darker color, with strange marking's on Chri's face, he also brought his weapon, which was a big purple cleaver, with a black line going straight down the middle, and in his left hand, was a purple sphere, which was blazing in his hand, "I'm ready." Chris said with pupils now changing into pitch-black pupils, "Go!" Good witch said

Chris summoned a dragon, that went rushing towards Cardin, Cardin didn't expect this, so he just went in for an attack, jumping over the dragon, "ROMEIDA!" Chris shouted, and the dragon turned into 3 dark claws coming out of the ground and launching Cardin in the air, "_GWAHH!" _screamed Cardin as he went flying into the ceiling, then he came falling downwards, and landed on his stomach, this had brought him all the way down to half health, Cardin finally recovered after 2 minutes, then he came rushing at Chris for an attack, Cardin swung, and it was a direct hit to his shoulder, "AHH!" moaned Chris as he jumped backwards to get away from Cardin, "You know you're a bastard right?" Chris said grinning, "Yup, been one ever since i've been born." Ruby over heard people saying, "**This is the battle of the semester"**

* * *

**Hey guys! Glad you read this chapter! Hope you've enjoyed! Probably the longeest one i'm going to write tho**

**wanna see my channel? .com**


	4. Spiked to the Bone

**Hey guys, it's me again. I'm thinking that Chris should lie about his original weeapon, because i'm not a big fan of the dual scythes, so, i'm going with a spiked Yo-Yo, if you played Black Magic on ROBLOX, then you know what I mean.. Anyway, glad Novandalis has uploaded another chapter to his story, gonna read that later. But hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Fav or follow for more!**

Chris was discouraged that Cardin, actually landed a hit and taken him down a aura level, but he isn't going to give up, he changed weapons to a spiked Yo-Yo, this in turn earned a laugh from everybody in the arena stands, but Chris didn't care. Chris threw his yo-yo at Cardin, who was acting cocky and thought he could withstand a hit from the incoming weapon, but to his suprise, it launched him back, spinning its spikes, and damaging Cardin, then when Cardin thought it was over, he was thrown towards Chris again, when Cardin got close enough, Chris threw a punch. With the force of the Yo-Yo throwing him fowards, Chris managed to get Cardin down to the red, but Chris wasn't done, he withdrew his weapon and launched it again, but this time, aiming at the feet of Cardin. When it hit, there was a mini explosion, that sent Cardin flying through the air and landed in the wall

"Chris has won his first match of the semester!" Glynda had said "Very interesting Chris, what was your battle rank at your old school?"

"Hmm, I think 600? I mean i lost count after I my first 50 battles." said Chris

"Amazing! That's as good as Pyrra!" Glynda said with amazement

"Pyrra? Really? She's here?" Chris said with astonishment

"Oh, you know her?" asked Glynda

"Actually, I do, she's my-"

"Well, well, well! How's my little brother?" Pyrra said with excitement

"Huh? You two are related?" Glynda asked

Pyrra laughed at this, "No, i'm call him that, because his sister is here, and i'm her best friend, and i've known him for 6 years, so I jut decided to call him."

"Wait, Velvet is here?" asked Chris

"Well, yes and no, yes she studies here, and no she isn't here, she was commisioned to help out an old protector who lost his speed while battling." Pyrra said

"Is she doing ok though?" asked Chris

"Yes"

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Ruby said while she ran to grab Chris's arm

"Nothing.." Chris said while shaking his head at her not to tell anyone

Pyrra understood this message, "We were talking about our favorite cakes, mines a chocolate devil cake."

"Oh, mines a strawberry short cake" Ruby said with no hesitation, "What's your's Chris?"

"Oh, uh, just plain vanilla I guess." Chris said , and to his surprise, Cardin, came up and apologized to Chris and Ruby

"Sorry I hit you Ruby, and i'm sorry for doubting you Chris"

"It's ok, but next time, i'll take your life, do I make myself clear?" Chris said as his eyes changed colors from grey, to blood red, "SHIT! NO NO NO, JAMES, DON'T TAKE CONTROL NOW!"

Cardin was getting scared, he didn't know what to think, until Chris managed to say, "RUN CARDIN! RUN BEFORE JAMES TAKES OVER!" That said, Cardin took off running, but it was too late, James was in control, he looked at Cardin running, and gave a devilish grin, and Instead of regular teeth, he had sharp fanged ones, he chuckled, as he watched Cardin run in fear, then he dove straight at him, pulled out a scythe, but this one was different, this one was huge, and had a spike tip, James swung at Cardin and landed a big blow on Cardin's back neck, Cardin fell down to the ground, grasping his neck, gasping for air, Cardin was begining to bleed out, he bled out until he couldn't produce anymore blood, Cardin was **DEAD.**

**Hey guys! Im back to uploading! I know, I know, why'd you come back? Well, simple, something didn't feel complete in my heart, and once I started adding more and more to this, my heart was complete! So yeah, back to uploading, changing the schedule tho, to every 2 weeks, I know its long, but the chapters will be much longer!**


	5. Regrets and Consequences

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be longer, so get ready for some words! If you wanna check out my YouTube, go here, user/[MAD]Cjkarma11 I know this is self advertising, but its the only way to get views**

As mortal fear started to sink in, people were starting realize what had happened in the arena, Cardin was dead, as Chris started to gain control again he woke up with a start, there a girl in the stands who was starting to scream. Chris looked up at the girl confused about what was going on, he said, "What? What's going on?" then his eyes started to wonder around, until they landed on Cardin, Chris was frozen, he couldn't move or anything, all he could do was sit there and stare with his mouth open, "What happened?" Ozpin asked, "why did you kill him?"

"Sir, I don't know what happened, I-I d-didn't think this would happen!" Chris said with fear, shaking his voice.

"Something abviously happened.." Ozpin said as he was taking a sip out of his cup.

"Mr, Ozpin, I think my other form took over." Chris said with fear still in his voice

"Other form?" General Ironwood asked, with suspicion

"Well, see, I have two other forms, My Dark form, which uses a shaadow dragon and a huge sword to attack, my Light form, which is my normal form, and my most dangerous form, I call him James, he's bloodthirsty, and hot headed. Before the match started, Cardin had Ruby in a choke hold and making fun of her, so I stepped in and stood up for Ruby." Chris said , his voice returning to normal now.

"That.. seems a little Farfetched, is there who can prove this?" General Ironwood said

"Yes there is." A voice came from the stadiums "Im his sister, and I can definitley prove it" Velvet jumped down the stadiums and into the arena, "_Rosnik!_" said Velvet, and sure enough Chris turned into his Dark form, "_Origiut!_", and Chris turned into his regular form, "But his last form needs blood present. So who would like to volunteer?" Velvet asked. No one said anything until a voice came up, "I'll do it." everybody's attention focused on Ruby who was standing up, raising her hand, "What?" Yang said in a quiet tone, "Umm, sure, but is your sister ok with this?" Velvet asked, "Don't worry about her, she's just my sister." Ruby huffed, looking more serious than usual, as Ruby was walking down the steps onto the arena, Team RWBY, JNPR, and NEMP, were worrying like crazy, Ruby had finally entered the arena, where Velvet, Ironwood, Ozpin, and Chris, who was looking a little worried that Ruby would be afraid of him, they all looked with suspicion. she had finally reached Velvet, and had a knife from her pocket, readied in her hand, "Are you sure you're up for this?" asked Velvet, "Yes." replied Ruby, "Okay then." Velvet had made a cut on Ruby's hand, and Ruby winced in pain. Ruby and Chris were getting lost in each others eyes, but Ruby noticed something, his eyes changed from grey to blood red, Chris started to growl, louder, and louder, and louder, until he howled, this broke half the lights, and scared everyone, but Velvet. "_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_" Chris howled, "Ruby, I need to bandage that wound, "_AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris howled as his teeth started getting sharper and sharper_. Velvet bandaged the wound just before James could take over completely, with the scent of blood gone, Chris was slowly changing back, when he was completely morphed back, he fell to the ground, unconcious.

_Huh? Where am I? Why is it so dark? Chris was confused, he looked around for anything to give him a sign to tell where he was, then out of the darkness came, CJ and James, "Look, dude, we are getting pretty tired of whats been happening outside of here." said CJ, in a very serious tone, "What? Where am I? Who are you two?" Chris asked, "You're a dumbass, you know that, we are in your head, or your thoughts..." James had said with an angry tone, "we called you here because we now know what you want to do to Ruby, and we won't lie, we want to do it too." said James. "We're just saying, it's ok to think that way, and we won't judge, we're you not anybody else." Chris knew exactly what they were talking about, "Look, I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh stop being a wimp-" but before James could finish, a bright light shined over the three of them, "Chris! Remeber, never fight anybody with your, 45# weapon!" Cj as said, before Chris knew it, he was back in Ruby's arms._

"What happened? How long was I out?" asked Chris

"About a hour..." Ruby had said, "

"Well, shit.. " Chris said

**Yeah, well, I ddin't want to keep you guys waiting so this is how much I got in before my mother took my laptop up. As always, remember to Fav, follow, and share if you've enjoyed! **

**P.s. This may be the last chapter of the story. Because this has just gotten boring **


	6. Ideas

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey, guys! I know I know, "Where have you been?" School, work, and entertainment W/strongstrongell, i'm back, don't know if i'll be uploading everyday but ya know,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Chris was thinking about something, and how it would work out./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Whatcha thinking about, Chris?" asked Ruby/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh, Ruby!" said Chris, suprised, "I was thinking about making a new weapon, don't laugh at it thought..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I won't laugh.." said Ruby, smiling/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, a Yoyo, a spiked one..." Said Chris blushing./p  
p style="text-align: left;""A yoyo?" Ruby waited a minute, thinking about it, "how would it work?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"His eyes gleamed with excitement, "Well, I would throw it, it would wrap around the monster/player(s) torso, I would bring them towards me, while the yoyo was spinning, tearing through their aura, with it's spikes, when they are in arms reach, I would combo (Knee them, and fling them backwards, while the spikes were still spinning)!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ruby, who was, dazing out in space, snapped back into focus when she heard a familiar voice/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey, Ruby!" said Neo/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Um, who are you?" asked Ruby/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Huh? Oh!" Neo transformed into her regular outfit, "Sorry 'bout that!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ruby was in awe, "How?!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""My aura!" said Neo, happily/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emWeiss sneaked up behind Neo, and jumped at her/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
